warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Clans
Please re-read if you have already red it because I have changed a couple of things... Prolouge Ferndot smiled as Wildpaw and Mountainpaw made their way out of camp on their first walk around the forest and swamp. Ferndot fondly remembered when she was an apprentice. Then dropped her head when she remembered Aquakit...it had been three moons now. She remebered when Shinpelt had told her Cherrypaw and Snowpaw had gone out to find him Ferndot felt the presence of three cats making their way towards her. She lifted her head and saw Robinpelt, Shinpelt and Goldenstar all making their way towards her from different directions. Robinpelt reached her first "they will be fine" he told her. Shinpelt rested her tail on Ferndot's shoulder. Goldenstar was last to reach the group. "where ever they are they will be making their way back." The group sat thinking about what had happened in the last couple of moons. Aquakit goes missing, Snowpaw and Cherrpaw go after him and then Darkpaw goes missing. Then after a while the group slit up. Shinpelt sat in her den sorting out herbs when a normal thing for a medicine cat happened. She was sitting in a cave it was big, damp and smelt of dirt and blood. A gray and white tom was sitting on a rock in the middle of the rock. Five cats sat beneath the rock, they looked tired, skinny and scared out of their wits. The gray cat spoke "I now give to you Aqua, Kari, Dark, Snow and Cherry the newest members of our Group." Then Shinpelt realised who they were. There sitting half starved were Cherrypaw, Aquakit, Darkpaw, Snowpaw and something told her that the other cat was Cherrypaw's sister. Chapter 1- Kits Cherry padded back to the camp. She perked her ears and sniffed the air, before disappearing down a tunnel hidden by a bramble bush. With heavy paws she made her way down the gloomy tunnel. The tunnel soon opened up to a big cave. This cave was home to Cherry and her friends for two moons since they were forced to join Skip's Group. She dropped the two mice and trush on the fresh-kill pile and took a small vole. She took her vole and settled by her sister Kari. Kari was lying beside a black and brown tom who looked up at Cherry as she settled herself down beside them. "Hi Dark" she murmered "sorry for getting us into this mess" Kari sighed. "It's not your fault Cherry." Yes it is Cherry thought but didn't say it aloud knowing her sister would go into a big rambling speech. A white tom walked over with a young black cat. "Cherry!" The black cat bounded his way over to Cherry and sat down beside her. "Hey Aqua" Cherry purred she licked his forehead, flattening a tufit of hair. "Far out your almost as bad as mum" Cherry purred in amusment. Cherry looked down at her little brother he should be an apprentice she thought. She looked at Snow and Dark and we should be warriors she thought in dismay. When the cats noticed a gray tom stalking towards them the group scattered. "Hey Cherry" the gray tom smiled, ignoring Aqua who still sat by Cherry. "Hi Skip" Cherry replied. "Wanna go hunting later?" Skip asked. Skip was acting nice but Cherry wasn't fooled, this was the tom who had tricked her into staying in this evil, damp cave. Cherry was tempted to hiss in his face but remebered the scars that still covered her side. Cherry nodded stiffly and Skip turned and padded away obviously satisfied. Cherry felt a growl low in her throat. Cherry looked at Aqua and she knew what they were telling her and she didn't know how but they would leave and soon. Cherry watched as Skip raced off through the bushes. Finally all to myself thought Cherry with relief. Cherry stalked through the forest, why does Skip have to be so nice? but then be so evil at the sametime....it's easier to be just good or evil. ''Cherry hissed in frutration. Her feet had taken her away when she had been thinking. She sat at the top of a hill she had come to know so well, for times when she needed to think. Cherry sighed and sat there for a few moments before realizing that she better start hunting. She padded slowly down the hill, with one last longing look at the land on the other side of the hill. She wanted to go to run back to Ferndot, Goldenstar and the clan, but she knew the penalty for running away, death. The Skip's cats ''will hunt you down and kill you and Cherry wouldn't leave Aqua. She sighed and raced off into the bushes, into her new and forced life. Category:Fan Fictions